It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag deployed by a gas generator to cushion an occupant.
The prior art has recognized that such an air bag may be mounted on a vehicle door to provide such cushioning in a side impact situation.
It would be desirable to provide a side air bag without necessitating the direct mounting of the air bag on the vehicle door where interference may result with door handles, window handles, and arm rests.